


Halfway-Gakushu Juku

by pinstripesuit



Category: Lucky Star
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinstripesuit/pseuds/pinstripesuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami helps Konata study for an upcoming test, and discusses plans and dreams for life after high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway-Gakushu Juku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doinkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doinkies/gifts).



**Classroom**

"...and it just stunk!" Tsukasa giggled over her Keroro bento box.

"I hope he's okay," Miyuki cooed.

"It didn't seem too bad," Tsukasa added as she took another bite of rice. "Oh, yeah, Konata? Can I borrow your history notes from that day I was sick? I need them for the test."

"...What test?" Konata asked, swallowing a piece of chocolate cornet.

"The one we've been warned about for two weeks," Kagami growled from behind her, resting her bento box on the girl's head.

Konata jumped up in her seat.

Kagami sighed, joining the other girls at their desks. "The big history test. Don't tell me you've missed that. No, really, don't tell me."

"Uh, I might have..." Konata mumbled. "But it's okay! I haven't failed a test yet!"

"Only because you barely pass," Kagami reminded her. "This is our last year here. You can't keep doing that. What about college?"

"I don't really have any plans for college yet," Konata replied, untwisting the cap of her milk bottle.

"What?" Kagami gasped, looking at her friend in disbelief.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa asked

Konata shrugged. "There's no use in wasting time in college when you don't know what you want to do there. I'm going to keep working, though."

"That won't get you very far," Kagami warned with a sigh. She took a deep breath. "...That's it. We're studying for this one. You and me, and you're not getting out of it."

"Kagamin likes playing the harsh mistress," Konata leered, taking a sip of milk.

"Shut up!" Kagami protested.

\---

**Train Station**

The opening notes of "Hare Hare Yukai" chimed from Konata's skirt pocket.

"You actually remembered to bring it today?" Kagami observed with a raised eyebrow.

Konata pouted at her as she answered the phone. "Hi, Dad! Hmm? Mmm, okay. I'll pick it up. Oh, yeah, Kagami's coming over, too." She covered the mouthpiece with her hand. "Dad wants to know if you want to stay for dinner. It's pizza night."

"Oh, sure," Kagami replied, caught a little off-guard.

"Mmm, she's staying. Okay, I'll pick that up, too. See you later." Konata closed and re-pocketed the phone. "We have to make a little pit stop on the way home."

"How long should that take?"

"It's just getting a few things at FamiMa."

"...Fine," Kagami grumbled. "It would be a good idea to get bottled coffee. You're not falling asleep on me."

\---

**Family Mart**

"Hey, was it true what you said? About not having any plans for college?"

"Mmm, pretty much," Konata replied, scoping the magazine rack.

"So you're just going to end up a freeter?"

"No, no, I said I was going to keep working."

"There's no future in a cosplay cafe."

"I won't always be _there."_

"There's much not you can do without a college education or _some_ training," Kagami pointed out. "That's the problem with Japan today. People don't think they need to work for anything."

"No, it's just changing-- Ah, they have it," Konata replied, reaching up to grab the newest issue of _Newtype._

"What do you mean?"

"There'll be robots to do everything for us!"

"I don't know whether you're joking or being serious..." Kagami sighed and turned to the cashier.

\---

**Izumi Kitchen**

"Have you been busy applying to college, Kagami?" Sojiro asked as Konata sliced and plated the hot pizza.

"Yes, pretty busy," Kagami replied, picking up her water glass. "It's still a little early for that, but I've been studying for entrance exams."

"Ahh, that takes me back..." Sojiro sighed. "Remember: Have as much fun as you can in college! Because after that, it's all work, work, work."

"Well, if you're paying all that money to go, you need to do well..." Kagami murmurs. "Has Konata been looking into colleges?" she added, glancing at the other girl. "She hasn't told _any_ of us about that yet..."

"Hmm, not that I know of..." Sojiro replied, picking up his pizza slice. "But, you know, college isn't for everyone!"

_That's a good attitude to have towards your daughter,_ Kagami thought to herself.

"As long as my girl is happy, she can do whatever she wants!" he adds cheerfully.

"Very practical," Konata replied, nibbling on a pepperoni slice. "Oh, have you seen this guy before?" she asked, pointing to the news broadcast on the television.

"Why is he dancing around in a Storm Trooper costume?" Yui asked.

"See, you _can_ make a living out of your hobbies," Konata pointed out.

"Most people aren't that lucky, though," Kagami replied. "And even then, it's still a lot of work, so don't think you can get off easily."

"Everyone should follow their passions," Sojiro interjected.

"And right now, we should be studying," Kagami told Konata as she finished her pizza. "Come on."

\---

**Konata's Room**

"This is like a scenario in one of my games," Konata teased, opening her bedroom door. "Tutor and student..."

"Stop it," Kagami grumbled, sitting down at the low table. "We're starting in the Warring States period. Please tell me you didn't forget your books at school."

"Nope, they're right here," Konata said, taking them from her desk. "Where they were all day."

Kagami shook her head, but opened to the chapter. "Who finally unified Japan at the end of the Sengoku period?"

"Hideyoshi Toyotomi!"

Kagami blinked in mild surprise. "Okay... Who was Hanbe Takenaka?"

"One of his military strategists!" Konata answered again. "Very loyal. And he has some of the best fighting moves, especially with Hideyoshi. Darkness and light do go hand-in-hand--"

"--Wait," Kagami interrupted. "This is from one of your games, isn't it?"

\---

**Konata's Room (Later)**

"Are you going to move out of your parents' home when you go to college?"

"I guess it depends on where I go to college," Kagami replied, biting down on another Pocky stick. "But, yeah, eventually I'll move out. That's all part of becoming an adult."

"Hrmm, I couldn't do it," Konata pondered, poking the page with her pen. "Rent and all those expenses... I wouldn't be able to buy any games!"

"Of course you would be concerned about that," Kagami sighed. "But, Inori's running into that problem, too- not enough money to move out. At least she can help my dad with the shrine."

"I don't think my dad would want me to move out, either. He'd cry if he was left here all alone," Konata added.

"Yeah, he would..." Kagami murmured thoughtfully.

"Break time!" Konata sang cheerfully.

"We've only been studying for forty minutes!" Kagami protested.

"That's as much as my brain can handle..." the other girl groaned. "If it turns to mush, I can't study at all, and then all your effort will be wasted."

Kagami rolled her eyes. "Fine. But you only get twenty minutes. We still have the whole Edo era to cover."

"Roger!" Konata chimed, turning on her computer.

\---

**MMORPG**

konakona: good evening, teacher  
nanakon: hiya~  
nanakon: didn't think you'd be on tonight XD  
konakona: i'm not doing much  
konakona: just some studying  
nanakon: ...  
nanakon: studying? ^__~  
konakona: kagami's helping  
nanakon: is she?  
konakona: yep  
nanakon: is she studying for the both of you then? XD  
konakona: huh?  
nanakon: because you're not gonna learn anything for the test here  
nanakon: get your butt back to your books  
konakona: ...^^;;

"Done so soon?" Kagami asked, blinking with surprise.

"It sucks when your mode of relaxation doesn't let you feel relaxed," Konata grumbled, sitting down again.

\---

**Konata's Room (Later-Later)**

"Are you going to keep in touch with everyone after graduation?" Kagami asked.

"Mm, yeah. I mean, e-mail and stuff like that makes it a lot easier now," Konata pointed out.

"It's just weird to think we won't be seeing everyone every day," Kagami mused quietly.

"Oh-ho, is Kagamin afraid of being left alone?" Konata asked, smiling knowingly.

"It's nothing like that!" Kagami protested indignantly, shaking her head. "Keeping in touch with high school friends is just the right thing to do."

Konata just smirked wider, leaning over the low table.

Kagami blushed, leaning back. "'sides, it's not like I'll want to keep in touch with you!"

"That's what I'll miss about you the most," Konata teased. "Your tsundere tendencies..."

Kagami fisted her hands in her lap, flushing again. "You and your perverted games..."

Konata chuckled.

Kagami shook her head. "Anyway! We need to keep studying. The next chapter..."

\---

**Classroom**

"See? When you actually study, you _pass_," Kagami pointed out, looking over Konata's shoulder at the graded test sheet.

"I would have done well enough just with cramming," Konata replied, tucking the paper away. "I think Kagami just wanted to spend time with me..."

"Don't flatter yourself," Kagami scoffed, taking a seat next to her twin sister.

"So it went well?" Miyuki asked.

"We should all get together for a big study group for the next test," Tsukasa suggested.

"With plenty of snacks for Kagami," Konata added.

"Shut up!"


End file.
